Shulk vs Sora
PuasLuisZX= Shulk VS Sora is a What-If? Death Battle Description Xenoblade Chronicles VS Kingdom Hearts! Two legendary waepons! The Monado and the Keyblade! Two chosen heroes but only one winner! Are you ready for the battle? Interlude Wiz: Swords, iconic weapons in Videogames. Boomstick: But only a few number of people can use a special sword. Wiz: Like the Monado Boy Shulk from Xenoblades Chronicles. Boomstick: And the Kingdom Hearts and Disney' hero Sora from Kingdom Hearts. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Shulk Wiz: Xenoblade is well.... a excelent RPG in ever sense and the fantastic world, mysthic swords and a lot of excelent styles. A history behind the game very good and credible and of course a excelent mechanic. Boomstick: Shulk is better know as the quote... Shulk: I'm really feeling it. Boomstick: And in Super Smash Brothers for Wii U but actually is a great and cool character behind the jokes. Shulk in the game was one of the knowing survivors of a Monado expedition but actually he and his parents died in that expedition occasioned by Zanza, a kind of god and creator of the Monado. Wiz: Zanza had possessed his body and laid dormant within. Fortunately Shulk was revived and later he is found by Dickson a veteran of the Battle of Sword Valley a year before the events of Xenoblade Chronicles. Boomstick: Shulk lived with Dickson in Colony 9 till Shulk confronts Egil Dickson shoots and hurts Shulk and left with the Monado. Wiz: That is because Dickson was a pawn in the plan to revive Zanza. After that Shulk decides goes in a travel with his allies for stop a defeat Zanza and recovery the Monado. Boomstick: Shulk is an excelent swordman, a great strategist and a tight researcher with a lot of knowledge of history and fighting. Also he is the chosen one of the blade The Monado. Wiz: The Monado is a powerfull blade crafted by Zanza that can manipulate the ether around it. Ether is the building block of all life in the universe of Xenoblade Chronicles. Ether is needed for everything to survive on Bionis, from Zanza to Homs. It is said many times that Ether is the base unit of life and that without it, living beings die. Boomstick: Shulk has many attacks like Turn Strike, a heavy damage to a single target, and inflicts Break for a long duration. Permanently replaced by Activate Monado after obtaining the Monado. Back Slash damages single target. Attacking the target's back will cause double damage. Wiz: Light Heal restores HP to a single ally. Slit Edge damages single target. Attacking the target's side will reduce Physical Defence. Stream Edge damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break and fills Talent Gauge. Boomstick: Shadow Eye reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical Art. Air Slash damages and inflicts Break on a single target. A side hit may inflict Slow. Wiz: Shaker Edge damages single target. Dazes if target is Toppled and Battle Soul sacrifices half of Shulk's current HP to refill a portion of his Talent Gauge. Boomstick: Also the Monado grants its elected wielder the power of foresight but that not work on Shulk because plot and he got the Vision for himself. Zanza: How? How can you have visions?! You no longer possess the Monado! Shulk: I don't know. It comes from the bottom of my heart. It shows me my enemy. It reveals the future I must change! Wiz: Skip the history the ability called Vision, Shulk is able to see and predict the future, a skill that is activated when Shulk or a party memeber is in danger. If the prediction sucess Shulk or his teammates can get damage bonus or counterattacks. Boomstick: Returning with the legendary sword The Monado has eight arts plus two in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. Wiz: Shulk can activate the Monado's Arts by selecting the large icon in the center of the screen when it is fully charged. He then has access to the various Arts the Monado can perform. Boomstick: These are Buster, a powerful attack with a larger blade and deals more damage. Enchant, strengthens the weapons of the party. Wiz: Shield, generates a barrier that protects the party from enemy talent arts of the same level or lower. Speed, increase Shulk's natural speed but more than a boost on speed it's more a boost on reaction speed. Boomstick: Go figure if a human got a increase of reaction. An average human can react to bullets even thunder. Now with the speed increase a human can go at hypersonic speeds and dodge even light itself. Wiz: Purge, ranged ether blast that inflicts Aura Seal and nullifies Spike effects. Armour reduces physical and ether damage taken. Boomstick: Cyclone damages all enemies around the user and inflicts topple on enemies suffering from break. And for last but not least Eater strips away enemy buffs and causes bleed damage in a frontal cone. Wiz: Jump and Smash are... like their names said. Jump higher or a stronger launcher. Boomstick: Anywhere Shulk got feats like stop Mechon army, defeating Lorithia and Dickson in the process into his journey through the Bionis' Interior and Prison Island, could dominate the True Monado and beated Zanza in a epic battle. Wiz: But nobody is perfect and Shulk is more a team fighter and must depend on his teammates in crisis situations or his low stamina. Boomstick: Like a note we can't use Monado III or True Monado due in Xenoblade's ending Shulk said that he decides not become into a god. But he could feeling the victory. Shulk: This is the Monado power! Sora Wiz: Kingdom Hearts is a big world and result of a excelent mix between Disney and Final Fantasy counting a different history and a new iconic hero called Sora. Boomstick: A young child called Sora and his best friends Kairi and Riku and all three of them dream of venturing from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. But he three childs got a terrible misfortune. Wiz: His home was consumed by darkness, sending him on a journey to many worlds across the Realm of Light. However, before Sora is swallowed by darkness, he receives the Kingdom Key, which dispels the darkness around him. Boomstick: Sora falls through a Corridor of Darkness into Traverse Town, where he finds more Heartless before meeting Leon and Yuffie who explain him about the new world that he know and the Keyblade. Later he met Mickey's friend Goofy and Donald Duck. Wiz: He travels with his new friends Goofy and Donald Duck in search of his missing friends, and uses his newly acquired weapon, the Keyblade, to put an end to the threats that destroyed his world. Sora fights acrobatically and fast enough for speedblitz enemies and destroy a horde of nothingness and like a Light Defender he uses a special weapon the Keyblade. Boomstick: Like the name a Keyblade is used as a blade but with no actual cuttung edge but is effective and remember the use of light and darkness, if is this used fighting evil is more effective. Wiz: Keyblade wielders are also able to extend their Keyblade's length with Light or Darkness for their ultimate attacks and Sora is no difference. Boomstick: But Keybade special ability is to seal or open the barriers between worlds. Wiz: In addition to its base powers, it is possible to modify a Keyblade's appearance and powers by attaching various Keychains or Gears in the wielder's inventory. However, there are many Keyblades that do not possess a keychain for reasons unknown. Boomstick: Sora's Keyblade is known as the Keyblade of Worlds Hearts or Mickey's silver head remember Disney is watching you and can catch you faster than your first date. Wiz: Also like a Final Fantasy game Sora can use Magic and he has a limit and it must charge it for using it again. Boomstick: He has Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Aeroga, Magnega, Reflectga, Graviga, Stopga and Curaga. And whynot, Disney still thinking that is a good idea call every attack with "Ga" in the end because is not confused of all and original, of course. Wiz: Keyblade wielders are also able to wield a second Keyblade using the Synch Blade ability. He can jump at high heights, dodge roll, fly and slide in the air with his Keyblade or without it and deflect projectiles. Boomstick: And Sora maximium weapon is his Ultima Weapon which increase his STRENGHT, MAGIC AND DECREASE LIMITS IN MOMENTS. But he prefers use his Kingdom Keyblade. Wiz: But Sora's trump card in most case is the Limit Form, although looks like Sora's KH1 design, it is very different in many ways. Sora is able to regenerate MP faster, execute more powerful combos, use a better dodge roll, and for every successful hit, Sora gains a tiny bit of HP. Bommstick: Sora has feats like slash through a FREACKING SKYSCRAPER, which is really impressive, defeat 8 of Oragnization XII's members. multiple disney villains, such as Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hook, Oogie Boogie, Scar, Hades, Captain Barbosa, Pete, Rinzler, and Chernabog. Wiz: But Sora is really naive and low experimented and really relies on his teammates for win a battle but he can dealt with problems yes, but in his world is a rain of light. Sora: "I've been having these weird thoughts lately… like, is any of this for real… or not?" Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: BUT FIRST, Let's check the lastest fight and Season 02 Finale Pokemon VS Digimon. Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! A Disneyland cafeteria (Kingdom Hearts) On a peaceful morning appears a 16 years old boy with a coward duck and a no intelligent tall dog eating a breakfast. In the midst of a discussion Sora failed to convince Donald Duck open a portal for enter into a new world. Sora: And why we mustn't create the portal? Donald Duck: I said milions of times. Because King Mickey forbids us that privilege and he prepared us a new and a dangerous mission. The duck drinks the coffee but it was too hot for him and it burns his tongue. Donald desperately shouts for a water bottle while Sora and Goofy are laughing. Donald Duck: That's not funny! ''(He seems angry with Goofy and Sora). ''Goofy: Sorry, if you want I invite a water bottle. Goofy and Donald Duck stand up and are going to pay the breakfast and buy a water bottle. Sora alone in the table decides away them for travel in the portal and enter into the bathroom. Sora: Well, fine. It's today or never! Sora grabs his Keyblade and creates a green portal. He runs into the portal but a decisive battle will start when he entered into the portal. Gaur Plain (Xenoblade Chronicles) (Xenoblades Chronicles - Gaur Plains) "Backslash!" Someone shouts tamed an enemy easily. Shulk: I'm really feeling it. A green portal appears throwing Shulk into the ground and a 16 years old boy enters into the unknowing world for him. He used his keyblade closing the portal. Shulk confused questions Sora. Shulk: Who are you? Which Sora took it badly and grabs his Keyblade for attack. Shulk knows that he is in the fight and he grabs his Monado II ready for the match. (Xenoblades Chronicles - You Will Know Our Names) Fight! Shulk jumps behind Sora and thrusts the Monado behind him after a pause, with the Monado's beam blade revealing itself. Sora watched this attack and pushes the Monado with his Keyblade throwing Shulk and quickly strikes back the Monado Boy. Shulk detected the counter activates the Monado Art Shield and the blade turned yellow colored. Shield blocked the attack and impact, Sora being vulnerable spins in mid-air and cuts the wind caused by the impact. Shulk swipes the Monado inward after drawing it from his shoulder into a sliding brake and leaps in place and does upward-arcing swipe above himself. Sora: Curaga! Sora fell and quickly recovery his HP with Curaga. Shulk: Umm….. He uses one of his Arts; I just must wait for use another one. Sora later flies around Shulk and slides his abdomen consecutively and near to him he shouts. Sora: Firaga! Sora’s fire spins in himself and strikes Shulk throwing him and surprising him. Shulk: How he uses twice a row an Art? That’s so rarely. (Shulk questioned) Sora: Because this isn’t an art, is magic. (He replies Shulk commentary) Shulk slides his Monado many times clashing with Sora’s Keyblade and attack with Airslash, his blade is changing again; turning this time his blade in a blue color; Monado Boy runs and strikes Sora at a high speed. Sora threw as a boomerang his Keyblade and tries to resists the impact. A wind barrage is hurting Sora while Shulk with jabs and kicks is getting him into limits the Keyblade returned and Shulk dodges as Matrix style, kicks him and grabs it. Shulk pulls Sora towards him before slashing them with a two-handed upward slash from the Monado. His entire mind turned blue and Shulk got a Vision. Shulk: Backslash! Sora dodges and shouts. Sora: Thundaga! A thunder falls in Shulk hurting him and forces him to throw his Monado, Sora wields a second Keyblade using the Synch Blade ability. And a powerful smash smacks him. Shulk saw the vision and hits two-handed thrust with the Monado's beam hits Sora throwing in a tree for later down the tree and saving his live. (Xenoblades Chronicles - Time to Fight!) Shulk saw the vision and hits two-handed thrust with the Monado's beam hits Sora throwing in a tree for later down the tree and saving his live. Shulk uses a backslash but easily Sora evades and performs a downward thrust, he rolls in another tree and jumping in every tree meanwhile Shulk is prepared for block an attack. Sora strikes with a dive but Shulk takes easily the damage. Surprisingly Sora jumps in the Monado and returned in midair for try a second dive attack. Shulk couldn’t believe that and execute an Airslash. Sora was covered by a purple aura. Shulk: Airslash! Sora: Take this! Shulk attack was powerful but Sora’s one was even more. Sora lands to ground and Flowmotion disappears. Shulk: What was that? Shulk stands up and tried to slashs Sora but he dodges with a roll every attack. Monado’s blade turned in blue color and strikes Sora hurting it a lot and his body is bleeding. Sora: Whoa, that blade is lethal. Curaga! Sora recoveries his entire HP and later he runs for strikes Shulk but he easily counter it throwing him into the ground and smacks with a tree cutting down it. Sora: That tree was not collapsing before. Shulk roars and jumps at high altitude smashes Sora. Well, he actually smashes a giant barrier, it explode and do massive damage to Shulk sending back in air. Sora jumps and throws multiple ice projectiles hitting the Monado Boy and freezing him. But easily it has thawed and swings the Monado in front of him inward as he draws it from his shoulder hitting spiky hair boy. Shulk does a fast, upward-arcing swipe above himself and finishing the combo with an overhead, forward-leaning slash that reaches and ends a bit behind him. Sora is forced to throw his Keyblade. Shulk picks up Sora’s Keyblade but it disappears later. Shulk: What? Sora punched Shulk throwing him Shulk couldn’t react and Sora picks up his Keyblade. Sora: I am the only who can use the Keyblade, and another people but you not. Shulk: So is a legendary blade. But you have to, used it now. Sora: If you wants be finished it comes. Synch Blade! Magically appears another Keyblade in his left hand. It is Ultima Keyblade. (Kingdom Hearts II - The Encounter) Sora throws his Ultima Keyblade hitting Shulk and returned the body and the blade with Sora and made a quick flurry of slashes. Shulk rests his arms on the ground and bounces. Sora: Stopga! Sora freeze time all around him for a while. He walks away and the time returned at the normally. Sora: Aeroga! A giant tornado around Sora appears throwing Shulk and as many trees possible. Shulk split every tree and looks Sora so the last tree was avoid and kicks Sora hardly. Sora rushed tried to stab Shulk but Monado blocked it and returned the attack with an impact. Shulk grips the Monado's handle with his right hand while triumphantly pumping his left fist and announcing: I'm getting the hang of it! Sora angry runs quickly but Shulk activates another Monado Art, his blade turned in green, he used Purge and makes a blast throwing Sora into the ground. Sora puts his right arm and with his Ultima Keyblade he stands up. Shulk grabs him and pushed him with Monado and uses another Art (Enchant). His Monado blade turned Violet color and his Monado looks more lethal. Sora rolls dodging Shulk’s massive attack. Sora: Magnega! Shulk was forced to stay near to Sora and be vulnerable for every attack himself. Sora shoots a barrage of fire balls hitting him and finishing the combo with a dive attack creating a smoke cloud. It sounds a strong shout. Sora: Whoa! That was truly a game over! The Smoke disperses by the air and Shulk stand ups. Shulk: Art Armour! The Monado Art absorbed half of the damage and I could survive. That’s all! Sora: But why I couldn’t win against this Bieber hair guy with sword. All I do is long the fight as possible. Think? Punching his head a lot of times. (Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V - Swing! Pendulum of Souls) Sora: Let’s do this, for my friends! He is decided to return to the fight but with a big surprise. The light around Sora’s body and all his clothe change. He looks like his Kingdom Hearts 1 design and more powerful. Sora: Back into the scene! Shulk: I got something prepared for that case. Monado’s blade color changed again turned in black instead the normal colored one. Shulk: Eater! (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - L'Impeto Oscuro) Shulk quickly jumps and slashes Sora, but he took the attack without problems and made an air combo and shoots a bunch of light projectiles that homes in Shulk. Shulk got another vision. Sora will success the shoot and before Shulk fell into the ground Sora throw a boomerang and runs as fast possible for grab his sword with the other one he stabs Shulk and push him with his Kingdom Keyblade in the air. Sora: I end with….. His Kingdom Keyblade grows and turned fully white colored and slashed Shulk and all the screen turned blue. Prediction and future visions ended. Shulk deflected the projectiles and blocked the Kingdom Keyblade, pushes him and got stroke by his own weapon. Sora grabs his Kingdom and Ultima Keyblade and Shulk his Monado and clashed their swords. Sora tried to escape but was pushed again by Shulk and grabbing his neck he throw him in mid-air and jumps. Shulk: I will change the destiny! Sora got shocked and Shulk decapitates him flying the head and bleeding a lot falling the body into the ground. The screen turned in white and a blond guy opens his left eye and sees blood in it, Shulk walks normally. Shulk: I am really winning it! K.O! Results (Xenoblade Chronicles - Sorrow) Boomstick: I actual fell that Shulk won. Who not? Wiz: This was incredible a close call, Sora unpredictable fighting style and range options are capable to match Shulk’s Monado Arts and their strength, speed and durability. Boomstick: But Shulk dominate every edge. He is a bit stronger, faster and durable than Sora. Strength, Sora strongest feat was destroy a skyscraper, but Shulk could stop a giant sword of a God side. Sora took a lot of powerful attacks every time but Shulk does the same and even worse. Wiz: And about speed Larxene has lightning speed and Sora could match him, in Shulk side he fought Zanza with their party in mid of the space and stars which easily is faster than light. Boomstick: Yep, Xemnas travels into stars and that could be faster than light but considering that worlds in Kingdom Hearts are smaller than a continent and just bigger than Pluton. Wiz: Shulk is more experimented, smarter and by a lot, and got a better training and Sora’s “cards” could be easily countered by Monado Arts like Eater that could ignore Limit Form increase and boost. Boomstick: And Disney please, put Star Wars in Kingdom Hearts III. Wiz: The winner is Shulk. |-|Pistashio= Sora vs Shulk is Pistashio's twenty-ninth Battle. Description Interlude Sora Shulk Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Next Time.. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:Xenoblade vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Death Battles